twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Kirtchner
Kirtchner, Howard Kirtchner, Howard Captain Howard Kirtchner is a United States Army officer serving with 228th Infantry Brigade. He is an NPC in the Allegheny Uprising module. Twilight 2000 canon Biography From the Allegheny Uprising module: Kirtchner used to be in charge of the 228th Brigade's motor pool. Attrition among his superiors has made him the unit's senior logistical officer. He has been assigned by the Maryland SEC to accompany the Allegheny expedition to determine the logistical requirements of transporting the supply cache back to 228th HQ. The SEC has given him the responsibility of transporting the cache only, under the command of the senior ranking character. If it turns out that Captain Kirtchner is the ranking officer in the unit, he will pointedly inot/i be put in command of the unit's military apsects - a typically bureaucratic and unmilitary solution to the problem - but will be subordinate in military matters to the ranking player character. If none of the player characters are officers, the senior NCO among them will be given military command of the operation (and possibly a field promotion by the civilian government to Captain). Kirtchner is a pompous and conceited braggart who enjoys regailing any who will listen about his experiences in Germany in '96 and '97. He has, in fact, never been outside the continental United States, and any character with military experience overseas will realize this after a short conversation with the man. He is 34 years old, short, and overweight. He is fussy about details and caustic in his commentary on how other officers conduct military operations. At the SEC's headquarters, he has convinced many that he knows a great deal about military tactics. NPC motivation *''Spade Jack:'' Pompous. Kirtchner is arrogant, conceited, and pompous in his dealings with the other characters. He considers himself superior to everyone else in the party, especially in military matters. *''Spade 4:'' Boastful. Kirtchner always seeks to impress people with his military skills. Non canon Alternate biography & unit assignment House Rules by David Bober: Kirtchner was an ROTC graduate from Virginia Commonwealth University. He spent 2 years on active duty assigned to 80th Division (Institutional Training) before transferring to the Virginia ARNG and beginning a civilian occupation as a commercial real estate broker. With the outbreak of war in '96, Kirtchner remained in Virginia and was assigned to a number of National Guard and Reserve units as a logistics officer. In 1998, he was assigned to the 228th Brigade as the brigade assistant S4. He was unpopular with his fellow officers, but ingratiated himself with the political leadership of the Maryland State Emergency Council. In early 2001, with the arrival of some reinforcements who had returned from Europe with TF-34 (Operation Omega) and subsequently decided to join Civgov, Kirtchner was placed in command of 630th Transporation Company. The company was formed from a cadre of European veterans and a number of draftees from local pro-Civgov militias. Command of an independent unit was considered to be a reward from his friends in the MD SEC.